character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool (Canon, Marvel Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer and artist Rob Liefeld and scripted by Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. Also known as the "Merc with a Mouth," Deadpool is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 7-C | 4-A | At least 2-C, likely High 1-B | At least 2-C, likely High 1-B '''| '''High 2-A Name: Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Mutant/Military Experiment, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: 'Unpredictability, Hammerspace, Regeneration (Mid-High), Pain Suppression, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5), 4th Wall Awareness, Superhuman Physical Prowess, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Various firearms, blades, and explosives), Supernatural Combat, Pressure Point Strikes, Non-Physical Interaction, Situational Disease Manipulation (If an opponent attempts to absorb his powers, they’ll receive his cancer), Situational Madness Manipulation (An opponent that attempts to read his mind or possess him will become completely insane), Sound Manipulation (Can produce powerful sonic blasts), Disintegration (With matter disintegrating gun), Existence Erasure (Possesses a gun that can snuff out individuals alongside with their history), Plot Manipulation (With the Continuity Gem), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Mind Reading, Death Manipulation, Poison, and Power Mimicry | Same as before, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life and Death Manipulation, Flight, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation | 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Has traded blows with Wolverine, Cable and Taskmaster) | Small Town level (Contended with Carnage) | Multi-Solar System level (Becoming a Herald of Galactus, he was able to clash with the Silver Surfer) | At least Multi-Universe level, likely High Hyperverse level (Becoming an Avatar of Death, he was able to face off against Eternity) | At least Multi-Universe level, likely High Hyperverse level ' '(Matched powers with and defeated Deathanos) | High Multiverse level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic + (Consistently dodges and outpaces gunfire with casual ease, Has avoided an Optic Blast from Cyclops, Has contended with the likes of Spider-Man, Carnage, Captain America, Cable, and the Fantastic Four) | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can blitz Carnage) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Flew to a distant galaxy and matched the Silver Surfer) | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 5 '| At least '''Class M '| '''Pre-Stellar | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class '''| '''Small Town Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Universal, likely High Hyperversal | At least Multi-Universal, likely High Hyperversal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-City Block level '''(Withstood a dam exploding, Captain America’s Shield Toss head-on, attacks from Spider-Man and Wolverine, and various other damage on this level) | '''Small Town level | Multi-Solar System level | Unknown | Unknown '''| '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Can continue fighting after taking grievous injuries). Limitless in subsequent forms. Range: 'Extended melee range with swords, Several hundred meters via firearms. | Tens of meters | Stellar | Unknown | Unknown | High Multiversal+'Standard Equipment: Various firearms, katanas, explosives, teleportation device, ect. Intelligence: 'Master of armed and unarmed combat, and can improvise clever strategies due to his unpredictable nature. '''Weaknesses: '''He is completely insane (although this is sometimes a strength rather than a weakness). Deadpool rarely takes anything seriously. '''Key: Base '| '''With Symbiote | Herald of Galactus | Deathpool | Captain Uni-Pool | With Infinity Gauntlet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1